Vicious cycle
by perezxo
Summary: Old habbits die hard, and it's no different with this cycle Bubbles has gotten herself into..
1. The other woman

It's two in the morning and I'm being rushed out of his house. Once again I find myself wondering why I do this time and time again, as I get dressed and run out back. I know what's coming next, its the vicious circle I drive myself into. I'm going to get home, throw myself on my bed and cry my eyes out for the mistakes I continue making, _the mistakes I love._

Before I continue, My name is Bubbles Utonium, 17 year old girl living in Manhatten, New York, living the life as people would like to think. But what they don't know is that ''living the life'' isn't cut out to what its supposed to be. I'm in the middle of my Junior year in highschool and I'm living with my two sisters, Buttercup and Blossom because my father is a scientist and is moving around all the time. My dad and I agreed I could finish my senior year here in New York with my sisters, if we promised to behave and subject to random pop ups from him, and family.

Back to mistakes. A few months ago, I was at a college party with my bestfriend Kaitlyn, when I met him. The perfect man Aaron Cole. I had him for Drama last year when he was a senior, and I always had the biggest crush on him. Well anyways, there we were at the party and Aaron goes up to me, and thats when this mess that I call my love life began. I had no idea things would be this way, because if I did, I wouldn't have chased after him that night.

So here I am, explaining the mistake.

What Aaron forgot to tell me that night was that he had a girlfriend name Priscilla, and even worse was that he was planning on proposing to her in a month. Meanwhile, I was falling in love with him more and more everyday, and then came the night I first had sex with him. He wasn't my first time, and we both agreed we were ready. That's the night it all went down. While we were having sex I grab onto his night stand and I see his phone starts vibrating. He doesnt notice because he's too busy, and when I see the caller ID it says, ''my fiance''. I blink a few times, and look again and I still see my fiance written on his phone. I throw my self off and quickly get dressed as the tears flow onto my cheeks, down my neck and onto my body. He starts asking a million questions before he notices his phone vibrates again, this time he sees the caller ID and immediately notices why I'm so upset. He comes over to me, trying to make me stop but I push him off and call him an asshole. Then he began to explain his sob story, that I had no intention of listening to, until he told me..

Aaron told me his fiance, had a deadly disease and was supposed to die, so he proposed so she could have her dying wish. She's been in love with him since middle school, as he tells me, and her friend came up to him and asked him to go out with her, and that's how this whole mess he has started.

Ofcourse, me being the naive idiotic girl that I am, believed and forgave him and that brings me to where I am now. What's even worse, is that I found out the Priscilla he's engaged to, is my second cousin Priscilla. So even if she does die, I could never live happily ever after with Aaron. I could never be Bubbles Andrea Cole like my dreams, my family cant meet him, and I cant have a family with him. I would be the embrassment of the family, and I cant take that.

My sisters are the only people who know everything, except about his fiance being our cousin. They've taken so much from me, I don't even know how they would take this. The only other people who know are the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Brick Boomer and Butch. We were enemies, until a year back when Him tried killing them, and they changed somewhat. They basically begged for our help, and for the most part we're all friends. Brick and Blossom get along, but to a certain extent. Butch and Buttercup are exactly the same, which is a great, and horrible thing. They like all the same things, but when they fight it's hell for all of us. And then Boomer is sort of like my bestfriend. He's always been the most bearable one of the trio. I can't bear to let anyone else find out, but I want to go public with him at the same time.

The phone rings, and I automatically look at it. It's Aaron asking to meet up at his house, apparently Priscilla has a doctors appointment or something.

When I get to his house, he has his bags packed. ''What the hell is going on Aaron?" I ask. He then tells me he told Pris that he was going on a business meeting this weekend, and in reality he booked a hotel room for us here in New York. He gave me the money, but asked me to use my card just incase Priscilla tracks his bank account. I sigh in relief.. As much as I want him to myself, it's pointless because it could never happen. Everyone would call me a homewrecker, whore, piece of garbage, and other horrible things.

I asked him about her, as I usually do everytime we meet. He usually says something along the lines of ''Better, or just fine'' but today his eyes drop. ''Tell me Aaron.'' He hesitates, but tells me anyways. ''She's sick and doesn't know why this time. She's scared she won't make it to the wedding, so we're changing some plans.''

I immediately understand what's going to happen, and angrily I try to leave but he holds me back. I start to cry, and he hugs me and continues to speak ''You know what I have to do baby, she's scared. It's only going to be rushed if the doctor says she's almost dieing. Maybe it's a simple problem and it wont happen right away.'' I nod my head, and ask the question I've been dreading all this time, ''Am I invited to the wedding Aaron?'' He pulls away, looks me in the face and smiles ''Ofcourse you are princess, you and your whole family, so please behave.'' I try to understand everything, and that my cousin had, and loved him first.

We arrive at the hotel, and our beautiful weekend begins. I remind myself to enjoy it, as it may be the last one to come in a long long time.

*Last day of the long weekend getaway..*

Our vacation has finally come to an end, and I'm dreading this car ride home. I wish it was like this forever, I wish it wasn't a secret. I just wish I could love someone, and not be ashamed..

Aaron got a phone call from Priscilla, but he hasn't been answering. I hope nothing's wrong, it's all I've been thinking about since he told me. My sisters have been on my ass too, they hate when I go off with him, they don't think he's good for me, but he is. I know it deep in my heart hes the only man I could ever love in this world. Aaron was the man made for me, and anyways I've never met someone who loves me like I love Aaron.

I have like 6 messages from Boomer, he's so pissed I went off with him again. Boomer is the only person who hates Aaron more than Buttercup does. I honestly think that's why Buttercup and Boomer get along so well. I don't wanna go home, and have to tell them the bad news. The thing I've been dreading for so long, the thing thats crushing my soul. I don't even know if I could make it to the wedding, and watch the man I'm inlove with marry another woman. I dont even know how I would react.

Aaron looks at me and kisses my forehead. He always knows how to make me feel better, ''Relax baby, everything will turn out just fine. Even when I'm married, you will still be my number one girl okay?'' I nod sadly, and hold back the tears. ''Even when I'm married'' is now stuck in my mind, all the way until I get dropped off at home. Waiting at the elevator is Boomer, with my sisters and the boys. They all have the annoyed face on, when I wave good bye to Aaron. Brick and Butch take my things, and my sisters drag me to the elevator. Once I'm in, they give me the face and I just roll my eyes and ignore them.

Later that night, I notice that I'm late by a week. In all this commotion, I didn't even bother to remember my period hadn't come. I pace in my room, back and forth and decide to call Aaron.

The phone rings a few times when he finally picks up. ''Bubbles, I told you not to call like this. What if Priscilla had my phone and she picked up?'' I sigh and come out and tell him ''I'm late Aaron, ok.'' He gasps, and starts mumbling a bunch of shit. ''Hello Aaron, tell me something.'' The line stays quiet a few minutes. Then, he says the worst thing I could have ever heard in my life. ''Bubbles, Priscilla is pregnant..''

I hang up, and run to Butch's room. He looks at me confused, and I just speak ''I need for you to buy me something'' He smirks, ''How much do you want?'' I shake my head and roll my eyes, ''Not drugs you asshole, I need a pregnancy test. But you can't tell anyone! Everyone would be so mad at me, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are the least judgemental with Aaron.'' He ponders what I told him a few seconds, and gets up, and goes torwards the elevator. ''Guys, I'll be back'' No one questions him, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

He comes back about an hour later, and I'm so nervous. He comes into the room, and drops it off on my bed. ''I owe you big time, thank you so much Butch!'' He smirks, ''No you owe me your ass blondie, this is a big one..'' And he walks out. I run to the bathroom, and immediately pee on the 3 sticks he got me.

I wait the 5 minutes, but I'm too nervous to check on them. My phone rings, and it's him. I ignore the call, and go to the bathroom, flip over the test, and all three read..


	2. Unpleasant suprises

Positive.

My head starts spinning as I check, re-check, and check the tests again. I run into Butch's room, and ask him to read them.

He looked at me, and shook his head ''No Bubbles, I'm sure. They all read positive.''

I can not believe this, I can not be pregnant. This can't be fucking happening, I have to get rid of this, I can't possibly have Aarons baby with his wedding coming right around the corner. My child is going to be living a lie, what if he asks for a DNA test with the man I will call his father, and sees that it's a lie.

What the hell am I going to do with myself now. Butch looks up at me, and tells me ''I think it's time Bubs, you have to tell your sisters. They'll know what to do..''

He's right, and I know it, but how am I supposed to tell them this. How am I supposed to tell freaking Boomer. He'd be disappointed in me, and I can take that from my sisters, but not him.

I walk downstairs, and get ready for the worst news I could ever tell. Everyone is looks so happy and calm, and I start to back up, but Butch stops me. ''You have to Bubbles, go on.'' I never knew Butch could be this pushy and annoying. I cough a few times, and get everyone's attention, ''Come sit with me guys, this is big news'' My sisters look up and immediately know something is terribly wrong

''Speak up Utonium, I know that face anywhere.'' Buttercup demands.

I take a deep breathe, and exhale.

''I'm...'' I begin to say

''You're what?!'' Buttercup shouts impatiently

''Pregnant'' I say, barely whispering it

Blossoms mouth drops, Buttercup spat her water, Brick dropped his glass, and Boomer is just staring blankly at me

I start to cry, and repeat ''I'm so sorry'' over and over again but no one speaks up.

Buttercup is the first to notice Butch has no reaction, ''YOU, you knew about this?'' He barely nods his head, before she pounces. ''HOW COULD YOU HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME ASSHOLE? SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER YOU DICK WAD. ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUYING DRUGS, YOU GOT HER A TEST?!''

Butch throws her off, and remains silent while Bc tries to hit him. For the most part, he dodges all her hits, and then I speak up. ''I told him not to tell anyone Buttercup, he kept his word. There's no need to punish him, I'm the one at fault here.''

The only thing Blossom says is ''It's his, isn't it?''

I nod, and she explodes. ''He is a man about to be married Bubbles, how could you have unprotected sex with him, nonetheless even have sex with him! I always thought Buttercup would pull some crap like this, but not even she would do this. I really am considering calling Dad, and telling him everything. Not to fucking mention, the invitation to the wedding got here today, and we're all invited. PLEASE, tell me how the fuck you're going to go to the wedding of your baby daddy.'' and when she finishes, she walks to her room and slams the door.

I begin to bawl in tears, and Brick sits next to me. ''There's something else, please tell us Bubbles, we can help.''

How does everyone in this fucking house know my every emotion?

''Hi-hi-his fiance is-is pre-pregnant t-too!'' I shout as the tears consume my every breath. But before I know it, Blossom comes out of her room and starts shouting. ''SHE'S PREGNANT TOO?! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW BUBBLES.'' and then Buttercup pipes in ''YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT BUBBLES, HOW COULD YOU.'' And then they both retreat to their rooms, and slam their doors once again.

So now I'm left in our apartment, crying with the rowdy ruff boys, and not to mention Boomer _still _hasn't spoken to me.

''What are _you_ gonna tell me? Come on, after that I think I can take it'' I shriek at him.

He gets up, but I follow and try to block him, but he's too strong. He shoves me aside, and trudges out the door, and slams it.

''Guys, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to, I'm such a fuck up.''

Brick shakes his head, ''Don't worry Bubs, when everyone in this house calms down, we can figure it out.''

My head is pounding, I'm soaked in tears, but nothing stops me from launching at my phone when I hear Aaron's ringtone. ''Hello?'' On the other line he sighs, and remains silent. After what seems like a lifetime, he finally speaks. ''Bubbles, the wedding is next week..'' I breathe, and try to refrain myself from crying, but

I'm choking up.

The line stays quiet, until I blurt it out. ''It's yours Aaron, I'm pregnant.'' I hear him gasp and the phone falls, and shortly after the line goes dead. I stay around the phone for a few minutes, but no call back.

I walk back towards the living room, but I stop and focus my hearing on noise in the living room. The voice are familiar, Brick and Butch.

''Did you see Boomer's face when she told us?'' I assume this is Brick

''Yeah dude, he was so fucking pissed. I mean he totally wanted to hit that first..'' And my hypothesis is correct, because this dickwad is definitely Butch.

''Not only that, asshole. Everyone in this house totally fucking knew that he-'' But their conversation stopped, as right them, Boomer Daniel Jojo stepped inside the house.

He walks right past them, and right then I come out of the hallway. He looks at me with a nasty glare, and knocks on Blossoms door. When she lets him in, he looks back and spits.

Brick and Butch only exchange glances at each other, and gulp.

*Hours later*

I haven't even gone into my room since the meltdown earlier today, I can't find the guts to leave as much as I want to. The only ones speaking to me at this point is Brick, and Butch and I don't even know why they bother.

I've decided to make dinner for everyone, and just as I'm finishing setting up the table, Buttercup Satan herself walks in. She rolls her eyes, as I tell her I made dinner, and then she walks to Blossoms room. About 10 minutes later, all three of them walk out and sit at the table silently, while Butch Brick and myself bring the food to them.

Butch being the asshole that he us, sits down and speaks. ''Isn't it such a pleasant day outside?''

We all scoff, and roll our eyes except for Brick. I know they're trying to brighten up the mood, but at this point I don't think anything could get better, or worse.

And right when that thought popped into my head, the door rings and Boomer gets up to open it.

And you wouldn't fucking believe who stepped through that door.

Priscilla fucking James, my boyfriends Fiance, my cousin.


	3. The day hell froze over

When Boomer was opening the door, I made the huge mistake of drinking water.

And when he opened the door, I kind of, maybe spit it all over Buttercup.

And she blew up.

On everyone.

I didn't pay much mind to her, because I was busy staring. Staring at my cousin Priscilla, who's engaged to my boyfriend, who got me pregnant while she was pregnant too.

She walks towards us, and smiles. I'm so tense, I feel as if my muscles are cutting through my skin right now. She takes a deep breath, and begins to speak. ''Well, my dear cousins I just came to give you the good news. I'm sure you got the invitation yesterday, but I just wanted to come in person, and tell you guys!'' She seems so damn happy, how could I do this to her? My mind is so torn.

And before she can even let my sisters give me the death glare (Buttercups specialty, as I like to call it)She clears her throat and continues ''and, I'm expecting a baby!'' She starts clapping, and smiling and everyone in the table tenses up. We all clap, and laugh and enjoy the moment with her, but from the looks of my sisters faces, I know this night is not going to end well.

And then, she pulls this shit out of her ass.

''Also, I wanted to introduce you to my fiance, and the father of my baby, Aaron Harold Cole.''

And in walks Aaron fucking Cole, the father of my child.

When Priscilla walks back to the door, to bring him inside my sisters turn around and just look at me. As I expected, I received Buttercups death glare, Blossoms famous disapproving ''I'm going to kill you when they're gone'' look, and the boys can't even meet my eyes. I feel so fucking ashamed, and to make matters worse HE'S here. In my fucking house, while his FIANCE is here, and we're both pregnant.

I sigh, as I hear the all too familiar footsteps, and it takes me so much from breaking down and running to my room when he walks in, and doesn't even acknowledge my presence, knowing exactly where he is. I'm sure he's fucking scared shitless.

I'm not even worried too much about Pris, or him. I'm worried about what Buttercup is so tempted to do, I know that look, her nervous tick, and she's biting her top lip. She means business.

Well Aaron then struts in the house, and Priscilla introduces us all, as ''one of her favorite cousins in the world, and their friends.''

Priscilla asks Blossom where the bathroom is, and she directs her, and in the meanwhile I feel Aaron's eyes on my face, and I can't help but to look back at him and smile. It's just my natural instinct, I catch myself and quickly wipe the smile off my face, roll my eyes and look away. No one understands how hard this is for me, I have never regretted anything so much in my life.

When Priscilla comes out of the bathroom, everyone resumes their game face and we all keep pretending everything is fine.

I honestly thought this was the worst day of my life, but I didn't know it was _**this**_ fucking horrible. I feel so bad for Priscilla, but only because she's so naive. Everyone in this fucking room know what's going on except for her, because I am beyond sure that my sisters and the boys figured everything out the moment Priscilla opened her fucking trap. She just HAD to come, she just **had** to announce this stupid marriage, and her stupid pregnancy. So much for telling my sisters myself. Now what I'm really curious about, is how the fuck he had the balls to come to my house, with HIS WIFE, HIS PREGNANT FUCKING WIFE GOD DAMMIT.

After about maybe 20 minutes or so, Priscilla finally decides it's time to go, and I don't even know if that's a good thing. She left, thank god, but my sisters are going to give me HELL. I can already sense it, my sisters are too easy to read. I can already see the fumes coming out of Buttercups head, and Blossoms face turning red for screaming so much.

Buttercup and Blossom don't even have the decency to wait until she leaves the building, nontheless the floor. About 30 seconds after Brick closes the door, Blossom sighs and opens her mouth to start shouting but Buttercup buts in before her ''Our **cousin** Priscilla Bubbles? **OUR GOD DAMNED FUCKING COUSIN BUBBLES? THERE WASN'T ANY OTHER MEN YOU COULD CHOSE FROM?! **I was pissed when you told me you were pregnant by a man that's engaged, I was even more mad when you told me his fiance was pregnant too, **NOW THIS SHIT TOOK ME OVERBOARD. I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT YOU IN THE FACE WITHOUT GETTING PISSED. **You are **such** a fuck-up Bubbles, you don't even know the extent of my fucking anger.'' Buttercup is breathing heavily, trembling and biting her lip. I know I've pushed her beyond her the boundary of anger she has. I look around, and everyone except for Blossom and Buttercup avoid my eyes.

And that's when Blossom speaks up ''I'm not going to scream at you, I did enough of that today Bubbles. I'm just so beyond aggravated with you, and disappointed. How do you think this would ever be okay? You are tearing a marriage apart, you are practically tearing this whole family apart. Because of your selfish needs, you are dividing a family Bubbles, do you even know how serious that is? A family that has always been there for us and dad when we've needed their help. A family we've spent thanksgiving and Christmas with for the past 17 years Bubbles Andrea. Beyond the division, you are ruining our cousins happiness, she loves him so much, and as much as you don't want it to happen, Aaron is going to be married to Priscilla as long as they both live, and he will always be the father of her child, or children. The only thing you're going to be is the whore he slept with because he didn't love her, because he doesn't love anyone. He isn't capable of love Bubbles, when will you see that? He's only with you for the sex, and for the thrill because he can't stand being with Priscilla all day. How many times has he talked to you since you told him, what did he do? Nothing. He's no good for you, and no good for anyone in this family. Bubbles look at your friends, they can't even look at you in the face, no one has respect for you anymore. Except maybe Butch, but he's all for drama. Not even Boomer who loves you so much, can look at you. You've been too busy with your romance to even notice Boomer is in-love with you, but it's probably all gone now. And most important of all, you lost all my respect, and trust. I hope this little relationship has made you happy, because you've officially lost it all.'' As she says the last syllable, the tears are already coming down hard on my face.

I look at the boys, and we all stay quiet for a few moments.

The first to speak up, as usual is Butch. ''You know, she's right. About it all, about how you're messing up family, your sisters respect, my love for unnecessary drama, and Boomers unconditional love for you.'' I look at Brick, and he nods his head and looks away.

By this time, Boomer has gotten up from the table, and since I have nothing left to lose I say ''Boomer no wait, please stay here. You're my bestfriend please don't be the one to leave me.''

And that's when Boomer actually spoke up, turned around and spat.

''That's what you have Aaron for, right?"'

And then he walked away, from me, our friendship, and maybe even love.


	4. The 'perfect' wedding

It's been three weeks, and I haven't been out of my room. Butch or Brick, the only two acknowledge my presence, bring me food and the bathroom has a door to my room. I dropped out of school, and do homeschooling. I'll most likely come back senior year or something, but I'm still too embarrassed to even think about leaving this room.

Unfortunately, tonight is the wedding. I'm positive I have to go, but I never want to leave this room again. I know what I'm wearing, because clearly I still fit into my dress, as it's only been 3 weeks of pregnancy or so. With all this thinking I didn't notice Boomer walked into my room. I gasp, and open my mouth but he shushes me. ''I am not here to make nice, Butch and Brick are out getting our tuxes. Bc and Blossom told me you better be ready by 5 o'clock sharp. If not, they are going to leave you.'' He got up, turned around and spoke once more ''You know you have to leave this fucking room at one point right? Just grow up Bubbles.'' and he walked out, slamming the door.

What I would have done after everything this week, is I would have cried, but not now, not anymore. Everyone's right, I can not be stuck in this room forever. I have to leave, face my fears, face Aaron. I quickly jump into the shower and decide to change somethings.

When I get out, I throw my clothes on, put on make up and check the clock, It's 4:37. Fuuuuuuuck my life, I quickly put on my shoes, and finish my hair and with a minute to spare, I run to the living room and catch them opening the door.

Everyone except Brick and Butch sigh, and roll their eyes. I catch up to my boys, and remain quiet the whole elevator ride. We take two separate taxi's, one for them, and one for us as I fucking expected. Telling me to grow up, yet they don't even want to be in the same car as me. I brush the situation off, and just think positive things, I look at Butch and he smiles. ''I am genuinely so sorry for everything guys. Thank you so much for being there for me, and for not ignoring me like my ''family'' has done. I love you guys so much, you don't even know how grateful I am for you two.'' Brick smiles, and speaks ''There's no need to thank us Bubbles. You made a mistake, but I'm not gonna kill you for it. Yeah I think you're a fucking idiot, but I love you all the same. It's not my place to judge with all the shit I've done and fucked up.'' Butch smirks and adds, ''No matter what, you're never gonna be more of a fuck up then me Bubs, so don't stress, it's bad for the baby.''

It's about 5:37 when we get there, and I'm super anxious. I have not seen, nor heard from Aaron since the day of the big revelation. Honestly, if anyone asks yes I am over him, but I know for a fact im not. I dont think I ever will be, Aaron has made a huge impact in my life whether it be good or bad and ofcourse no one will ever understand that. My sisters would kill me if they knew how I feel.

It seems as if we're one of the first people here, and roll my eyes at the presence of Aaron. He gives us all his biggest grin, and walks over to us. Buttercup scoffs, and takes a seat in the second row. Blossom polite as she always is, says hello and asks to be dismissed. Boomer glares, and takes a seat next to Buttercup. And ofcourse the three idiots left standing are Butch Brick and I. He hesitates to come say hi, but does it anyway. The boys say hi, and I just nod at him. He shakes his head ''Come on Bubbles, after everything you cant be an adult and say hi to me? Sorry I havent been able to call'' I roll my eyes and sarcastically reply ''I am so sure you are Aaron, you know it's not like I'm carrying your child or anything right?'' He shushes me, and walks away glaring at me. It takes so much for me not to ruin this wedding right now honestly.

It's been about an hour, and we're still waiting for fucking Priscilla to walk down this damn aisle. Given, we've technically waited 15 minutes, since that's when the wedding started but my lovely sisters wanted to arrive early to an event. For the first fucking time ever in our lives. And as I lose my self in thought, the music starts and in walks Aaron, followed by the maid of honor, the best man and the rest of them. Last walks in the flower girl, and then we all stand up, and Priscilla walks in.

I have to fucking admit, she looks gorgeous, and her dress is beautiful. If it weren't for the fact that this is the wedding of my boyfriend, the father of my unborn child, I would actually be enjoying this so much. I love weddings, and love and romance, god but this wedding is just so unbearable.

And then Priscilla walks by me, smiles and touches my hand. Of fucking course I had to be the one to sit at the end of the row. Of course she had to say hi to me out of everyone in this damn church. Of fucking course. I feel Bricks arm, and I relax a bit. I give him a sad smile, and continue to stare. Stare at the love of my life, getting married.

So the ceremony began, and a little bit before the priest asked if anyone had objections Buttercup gets up and grabs me. ''Bubbles I need to go to the bathroom. Come with me please.'' I roll my eyes and scoff ''Ask the other bitch, and anyways I thought you weren't talking to me.'' Well I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, because she dragged me to the bathroom anyways.

''Listen, I'm not talking to you but I need you to go in there and object the wedding. Priscilla can not get married to that fucking prick, and you have to admit everything that happened, but only to Priscilla okay?'' Buttercup whispers

I'm in pure disbelief, and right then Blossom walks out and says ''You told her Buttercup?'' I gasp and say ''You too?!'' I go to walk away but Buttercup grabs me, and Blossom gives me this look of despair. ''Bubbles are you seriously going to let that prick marry her? As much as she loves him, he cheated on her, and got another woman pregnant. He's a piece of shit, and you need to do this. I know this is hard, and you probably hate me and Buttercup right now, but do it for us, do it for the family, and you won't even have to let everyone know. Just her, please''

Well if I thought the whole Aaron situation was hard, this just shit on that whole problem. How in this world am I going to scoop up the courage to go up there, and ruin this wedding? How am I going to tell Priscilla the truth? I'm going to have to face the hundred people here, and have them all wonder why this blond chick is ruining the wedding, making a scene and what not.

Through the door, I hear the priest ask ''Does anyone have any objections?"

And right here, right now is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

And right then, I walk in, close my eyes and breathe.

''I object'' I holler.


End file.
